


The Show

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Cam-boy Oralhara begins his stream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unspecified partner with penis for all your shipping needs.

Today’s stream is an angled top down shot. The hypersensitive microphone picks up a little shuffling off-screen before the star comes into view.

 

The short haired brunet sits on his legs in front of the camera, his naked body letting his viewership drink in the milky expanse of his skin. As he had carefully gotten into position, the chat had blown up with comments about catching glimpses at a cock-ring and hearing faint buzzing. But the young man can only see the image his camera is picking up on his computer, making sure he’s in the spot he wants to be, and the mass of letters scrolling up as new messages pop in the chat-box are too small and are going far too fast regardless.

 

His face is already pink, his breathing heavy. He licks his lips slowly, half out of necessity and half for the show. When the brunet looks in to the black lens focused on his facial features, he nods and drawls airily, “Please?” The thick eyelashes framing his sharp eyes flutter, bringing attention to the dilation minimizing his mahogany irises.

 

Some footsteps are picked up on mic before an erection comes into view in front of the cam-boy. The owner decides to play with his face before getting to the main event of the stream, one of their thumbs rubbing his lip with a gentle pressure before pressing into his mouth. The young man welcomes it in happily, licking and sucking it as if it were the cock in front of him, an appetizer before the main course.

 

There’s a light clicking off screen, like a small dial having its position shifted. The brunet suddenly jolts upwards and moans around the digit. Out of view, his erection spits precum.

 

The other person’s hand comes to hold his head back as they retract their thumb. The cam-boy’s lips now glisten with excess saliva as he pleads, “Please?” Fingers stroke down his cheek with their knuckles before they reach under his chin and hold his head up.

 

The brunet opens his mouth wide to accommodate the incoming girth, tongue sticking out and overlapping his bottom row of teeth. He takes the cock in halfway, beginning to wet it and bob his head along the length. There’s a satisfied moan off-screen spurring him on, their body presenting forward. The cam-boy smirks quickly before remembering his role to be demure.

 

After a decent length of time, he pulls back for some deeper breaths of air, saliva threading between his mouth and the appendage. Both of his hands rise to stroke it as he momentarily rests his jaw, fingers spreading and gathering some of the saliva. In his minute rest he leans forward to press open-mouthed kisses to the cockhead, licking away the dribbling precum in long strokes like saving melting drops of ice cream.

 

The other person threads their fingers through his hair, cupping his skull and bringing him back to sucking their cock. He hungrily swallows more of it this go. The bobbing of his head a strict tempo interluded with sucks that hollow out his cheeks. Inside of his velvet mouth, his tongue caresses and licks the erection. A louder series of moans is picked up with the slurping on the microphone.

 

When the fingers in his brown hair tighten, he knows to slack his jaw automatically. His hands brace on the floor to stabilize his balance as his head is brought forward by his hair. He’s held in place as his mouth is fucked. The other person is practically burying their dick to the hilt in him, his nose a centimeter from the patch of pubic hair. The back of his throat is hit and rubbed against repeatedly, thankfully not triggering a gag. The only noise aside from the slickened skin thrusting is an intense breathing.

 

The brunet reacts instantaneously when his head is pushed back and mouth freed. He sets his sultry gaze and open, drooling mouth towards the view of the camera, hands jolting up to jerk the straining erection aimed at him. He brings them to completion quickly, their body locking in orgasm with a groan.

 

The young man is painted inelegantly with semen, the fluid spurting across his face in thick rivets. It’s striped across his plump fucked lips and red cheeks as his mouth collects it, some of it catches in one of his eyelashes while some globs dot his bangs. With his mouth agape and hands stroking any possible remainder out of the spent cock, he moans, high and needy, at the camera.

 

It shakes, being lifted from it’s tripod. The brunet swallows the spunk caught in his mouth as he lays back on the wooden floor. His legs open, body spread for the camera. His erection strains against the cock-ring, a neglected purple hue at the wet tip. Between his legs, coming out of his ass, is a black cord. The person now holding the camera reaches forward, pulling out the egg vibrator and switching it off. The brunet sighs in a mix of relief and desperation, his fingers absentmindedly trace down the smooth expanse of stomach. The camera makes a clicking noise, set upon a tripod in a position better for the new view.

 

The microphone picks up some minor shuffling before the other person’s hands come into the shot, holding the brunet’s knees and forcing them wider and closer to his torso. The lubricated head of a black, realistically modeled vibrator presses against the entrance of his anus. He gasps from hypersensitivity as it slides in easily, his legs trembling and eyes open at the lens.

 

“ _Please,_ ” his beg is panted out heavily.

 

The vibrator’s pulled almost entirely out and thrusted back in a few times. The brunet moans, head rolling back. It’s length is meeting his prostate every time, the thickness rubbing against it.

 

When it’s thrusted in and clicked on to max, he almost screams. A choking noise being ripped from his abused throat. The buzzing far stronger and being picked up clearly. His body jerks, head wanting to sink into the wooden floor as his torso rises from it. His erection puddles precum onto his stomach.

 

The thrusting of the toy is made shorter to massage his nerves with the intense vibrations. Tears pool in the corners of his eyes as the cam-boy begins to cry.

 

“ _Please!_ ” He sobs in to the lens.

 

The vibrator is slid inside of him to the frayed hilt, the brunet whines pathetically as it beats against his prostate. The other person holds it in place as they reach forward to detach the cock-ring. It makes a clink against the wood off-screen as it’s put aside. Teasingly, they run their index finger up the underside of the freed erection, catching some of the drooled slick.

 

“ _Ah! Ah!_ ” The brunets gasps and moans are a desperate, resonating staccato. The vibrator is grasped again as a hand encircles his cock. In one synchronized movement, the young man comes hard. Locking in place and spilling across his stomach. His deep-seeded moan of pleasure echoes in the room. His orgasm spreads through his body like the blood racing through his veins, his vision whites.

 

The toy is shut off and removed before the fog hazing his mind has even lifted. His breathing is harsh, struggling to regulate. Aftershocks are tingling his nerves everywhere with zaps. He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until there’s a hand rubbing his thigh to get his attention.

 

Thoroughly fucked, the brown haired cam-boy with mahogany eyes and his and another’s semen painting his form waves to the camera.

 

“Bye-bye,” he winks to his viewers as the stream goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> (Huniecam!Izaya, c'mon everybody.) This type of POV was fairly interesting to write.
> 
> I'm over 21 and absolutely not shy to hear about you wanking in the comments! As always, let me know of any errors or any tag suggestions to make this fic more accessible!


End file.
